dragons_crownfandomcom-20200213-history
Wizard
Male magic users who have a wide arsenal of spells at their beck and call. Unable to fend off monsters with strength, they instead rely on their spells, and are vital assets for any adventure. Stats Strength - D Constitution - C Intelligence - S Magic Resistence - A Dexterity - B Luck - D Techniques Storm - Calls upon several tornadoes that covers the entire screen, causing continuous damage on duration. Fire Ward - A spell where the Wizard summons a flame sphere that continuously shoots fireballs in all directions. Increase in levels increases the power, duration, and spell usage. Meteor - The most powerful spell by the Wizard, as he calls down flaming meteors to crash upon all who are under them. This is the most power attack in the game, but unfortunately takes a lot of time to cast, leaving you wide open to attack. Increase in level increases the power, spell usage, and the number of meteors called at a time. Play Style Strengths & Weaknesses The Wizard possesses the ability to be one of the most damaging characters in a party with spells that could easily clear out the screen or deal heavy damage to a single target. He can also aid himself and his allies by creating Wood Golems out of crates or barricades. On the downside, he is restricted by his mana reserves which he must replenish by charging (which slows his movement speed) or hitting targets with Magic Shot (which is melee), has a limited number of uses on his spells, and suffers from low hp and defense as well as casting animations that leave him open to attack. To truly maximize his abilities, you must fight and cast smart. Your spells shouldn't be wasted but hoarding them is just as unhelpful. A Wizard must also be aware of enemies around him as well as incoming attacks due to his inability to take a lot of damage. Avoid spamming evade as it also consumes mana per use. Allow your ally Dwarf/Amazon/ and/or Fighter to lead the charge and use your spells to eliminate enemies from the back row (not too far behind as enemies can spawn from behind) or stay within a Fighter's area to benefit from his Cover Allies skill. Easy boss kills This works great, even on the eternal dragon on infernal mode. Max out storm, meteor, and adroit hands. Equip the two spells, a damage potion, and a knockback immunity potion. Simply drink the two quickly, run up to the boss, cast storm, then meteor. Unless a boss can grab you, meteor should go off every time. The purpose of storm is to reflect ranged attacks and kill minions. The potions effects are obviously to increase damage and prevent spell interruption. I highly suggest increasing max hp so you dont die while standing and casting meteor. Gallery DC - Wizard - 02.png|Alt Artwork DC - Group Shot.png|The entire group together at a tavern Wizard-Color Palette.jpg|Color Palettes Trivia The Wizard's design may have been partially inspired by Raistlin Majere, a character from the Dragonlance series of books. Both possess golden skin, long white hair, and wear black robes. Navigation Category:Player Characters Category:Males Category:Characters